Rewritten
by xxMandixx
Summary: Everyone has things they wish they couldn't remember, they wished they changed. There will always be something that will replay in your head every time you shut your eyes, and will haunt you for a lifetime. There will always be people you remember in the worst way possible. You want to forget and change it, rewrite the past... so why can't Spencer? Spencer/Tyler Girl, made up


The first time I saw him, my heart broke. He had shaggy, unkept dark brown hair, and loose baggy clothing covering up the thin figure hidden underneath. His wrists were too small and the circles under his eyes told me he had next to no sleep. I had never really noticed him. I was always caught up in my studies to do so. That's why the first time I really saw him, I was shocked at how innocent he looked. Innocent and hurting. It broke my heart to pieces. I decided I had to be there, be his friend and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.  
I signed my last paper I had to turn in tomorrow. I sit at the same table in the library every day, all the way across from where this boy sat. I didn't know his name, no one ever spoke to him and he never spoke around me. I was packing up like any normal day, I was about to go over and talk to him when a shadow of a person walked up. It was Harper Hillman, she looked at me, so I looked down and she continued to tell the boy something.

"So… Alexa wants to know if you'll meet her behind the field house…" Her voice floated across the room. Everyone heard her. She told the boy and moved out of his way as she pointed to the girl named Alexa across the room. Alexa smiled her dazzling smile and waved at the boy. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. No doubt something was up.

The boy packed up as slow as usual but followed a different way out the building. I knew we were both sophomores, so our lockers were the other way. I followed him, but not too close. His brown, leather bag was pulled over his torso and his shirt pooling around it.

His heels clicked on the marble floors and left a rhythmic pattern in my head. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. If this wasn't a trick I would leave and come back another day, but if it was I had no idea what I would do.

The boy ditched his bag at the side of the exit door, as did I. You could see the field house from here, it all looked fine. He walked all the way up there as I stayed steadily, silently behind him. I wasn't stalking; I was just being a good friend. Is that what I was? A friend? He didn't even know me yet!

Something was up. As soon as he turned the corner I heard howls of laughter. If it was only supposed to be Alexa, what were all the other voices coming from? I had to come up with some kind of plan, something, anything really, that would get this boy away from these people. I heard his voice for the first time ever.

"Please… Stop… I'll do anything." His voice stopped me in my tracks. It was filled with so much hurt and sorrow that it chilled my bones and froze my veins. I sped up a little. He hadn't been out of my vision for very long, but he was already begging for them to stop. Stop what?

I peeked around the Field house, not willing to just barge out there and make a fool of myself. The sight that met my eyes instantly made me want to look away. He was tied to a goalpost, stripped naked, and begging for them to stop. People from all angles were just watching him, taunting him. HE curled himself in a ball so that he covered himself as best he could. They laughed and sneered. I looked away. It wouldn't do him any good if we both ended up like him.

I tried to think of something to do. I could barge out there and say I notified the principal… or just wait it out. Don't be silly, I chided myself, if you go out there and tell them that they probably won't believe you and then they'll do the same thing to you. And if you wait it out then he might be hurting even more.

An idea dawned on me. I should call the police. Not like, actually call them, but pretend like I am and tell them I did. Did I have enough courage to do it? They would take me seriously, after all, I never lie about anything, and Harper Hillman knows that because I tutor her. I always tell her when she's a stupid idiot. She doesn't like that too much, and I've paid for saying it but she knows I mean business.

I ran my hands over my pockets in search of my phone. I found nothing. Silently scolded myself, it was in my bag I left up at the school. I turned and ran as quietly away from the horrible scene as fast I would dare. Despite what everyone thinks of me, I am very athletic. I can run faster than 99 percent of the track team and I'm not as scrawny as I look. I could take on any of those bitches who are hurting that boy down there. As for the football players, I don't know about them. They're huge and like… rock solid. That's not gonna happen. I stumbled when the slick grass beneath me turned to uneven black concrete. I caught myself and kept going, my eyes on the doors a couple yards ahead of me, and my ears full of the boys cries for mercy. I felt bad, for leaving him, but what other choice did I have?

I pushed open the doors and rummaged through my bag until I found what I was looking for. My cell was plain silver with an antenna that you would pull out. It flipped open with no problem and it was pretty damn cool if you asked me. I had gotten it for my last birthday from my next door neighbor. I think she's heard too much of what goes on at my house. She gave it to me with her number programmed in and told me to call if I were to need her. I always needed her, but I didn't dare admit it.

I ran back and made sure to jump over the switch of grass and concrete. I skidded a little on my way down the slope and fell a few times, scraping my knee and my hands. I came to a halt in front of the field house and silently walked along the side.

People had already begun to lose interest in Spencer's pleas, and several had begun to walk away. I took the deepest breath of my life, flipped open the Cell and stepped out into view.

"I-I've called the cops! This- this is sexual harassment!" I watched as their sneering faces turned to me as I told no one in particular what high school we were at and where to find us. I was talking to no one. But they didn't know that.

At first I thought they didn't believe me. There was just a murmur running through the crowd. None of them really knew who I was so for all they knew I could be a neighbor, or a janitor. It didn't take long for the first to start running, yelling how if he got caught his dad would kick him out. Other football players were saying they could get kicked off the team. It took seconds to send them running. I watched as they all took to their cars and sped off in different directions. It was getting late already. The sun was brimming the horizon.

I silently put the unused phone away, glad I really hadn't needed to use it. I walked over to the moaning boy.

"You okay?" I asked as I stood still, not wanting to invade his space, but wanting to help him at the same time, "Can I cut you loose?" I asked him quietly.

He whimpered as he shook his head, I could already see bruises forming on his pale skin. I walked over to him, and covered his naked, shivering body with my jacket as I pulled out my house key from the pocket. I cut the bands with as little extra movement as possible, but I could already see the blood seeping past his restraints. He whimpered a few times as I released his wrists from around the goalpost. I did him the courtesy of not looking at him, just feeling in the air how uncomfortable he was with the situation. I worked on his ankles, which were bound so tight I could barely get the key underneath them. When I got the last pair off his ankles, I could see bloody bruises that had already taken form from these restraints.

"Why did you try so hard?" I whispered to myself. If he hadn't have kick or thrashed his feet, there wouldn't be so much blood. This wasn't his fault though.

I grabbed him his boxers that were thrown haphazardly away from him, out of his reach. I went around collecting the rest of his clothing, but couldn't find his shirt. It was nowhere to be found. Something told me it would be flying from the flag post on Monday. I brought him the rest of his clothes and sat away a little waiting for him to get dressed.

"So… what's your name?" I asked the boy. I wasn't sure if I had heard Harper say it, or anyone else tonight.

"M-my name's Spencer. Reid. Spencer Reid." He stuttered in the cold wind, it was dark already and the woods across the field didn't look too inviting. The moon was peeping over the top of the trees, giving it an eerie glow with shadows that danced across the football field. I looked back. He was all the way dressed now.

He handed me back my Jacket but I pushed it back to him, "No, you have it. Put it on. It's cold out here." It looked as he would have normally rejected the kind gesture, but the poor boy was freezing. He took to the Jacket with ease. Spencer, as I now know him as, pulled the black jacket on but a little up past his wrists. You could see the blood, and the bruises, and it must have hurt like hell to have anything pressing on them.

"You know… you should get checked out—" I said stopping myself before touching him. I knew from past experiences that once you've been violated, you don't want to be touched. You don't want to be seen. You want it all to just go away. This is why I wanted to help spencer. I wanted to ask him the question that was really on my mind. The one that's been nagging me all day.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, carefully… not putting too much emotion into the three simple words. Every time someone asked me that, whether it is a neighbor or a teacher, I always said the same thing…

"I'm fine." He said. I had heard it so many times before. I stepped forward to give him a hand and he surprisingly accepted it. I helped pull him off the ground and get steady on his feet.

I gave him a look, "I know you're not."

Spencer Reid just stared at me. As if he had never heard someone say that before, or he didn't quite understand the simple sentence. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before piecing together a formal sentence, "Who—who are you?" He asked me, a shiver running through his stricken, thin body.

"My name's Tyler Lockstone… I know, it's a weird name for a girl, but the parentals liked it." I told him, I didn't want to ramble on about how they thought I was going to be another boy, just like all my other siblings. I had heard all the insults in the book, so I wasn't even going to get into that.

He held out a shaky hand and I took it, "Nice to meet you Tyler."

His hands were cold, but his heart was pounding. The hair on the top of his head was blown all over in different directions and his eyes—those deep brown eyes—were piercing me, as if to find out everything about me. I felt uncomfortable, like he was examining me and I wasn't prepared for it.

His gaze broke off. "Why did you do it?" he asked me in a voice barley over a whisper.

"Do what?" I asked moving a little closer so I could hear him.

"Safe me…" he told me, avoiding my eyes once again.

"Because you're worth saving Spencer." He looked at me, confusion and surprise in his eyes. He could argue that answer, and I was sure he would. But he just walked over to the side line benches and sat down.

"You mind if I rest a bit? My throat kinda hurts and so does the rest of my body." He asked me with big puppy dog eyes that I was sure were completely and utterly an accident. He just looked like that.

"Yeah, let's just talk I guess. Get to know each other. 20 questions?" I asked with mock enthusiasm for Spencer's sake.

"20 questions it is."

~/.\~

_**Hey guys, I'm actually not sure where I'm going with this… but I guess we'll all figure it out. Reviews are welcomed and highly recommended! If I got anything wrong just let me know, I did full research into this event and tried to stick to the plot line as far as I could until introducing the girl. I just figured, so many of us want to rewrite the past… so why can't spencer?**_

_**Loves 3 Have a great day!**_


End file.
